A Distant Life: The Fate of an Reincarnate
by Rimaina
Summary: I have many names, many lives but one soul and consciousness. But first I would like you to know one person and her name is Hirame. That's my current name. Watch my life go through twists and turns on only a single day. I suck at summaries! Language warn!
1. 1 Prolouge

**Rima-chan: Yeshhhhh I am re-typing the whole story! So you might see the update! I really hope this is a better one than the original one! Okay read and review please~!**

_PROLOUGE_

The day has arrived, where everything would be given balance in power called the Tri-Ni-Sette.

People and families chosen for their strength will be given their share of authority.

However, one group will be bestowed a curse to protect the balance for eternity. The Arcobaleno, they would have to abandon their present lives and live another one.

No one could know…how would they feel…-how they chose destiny. No one knows how their decision could affect the people around them –the people dear to them.

That's why one person would take a leap of faith to stop them –one specific person to stop. Atleast, that's what she thought.

A young woman was silently following the fated 7 to the top of a tall mountain. She was bearing a child in her stomach, so that's why she can only follow them from a far off gap between.

She wanted to see the person, the person who she cared for the most and the father of their unborn child.

Both of them were the same in almost everything, but she knew that their child would be born with great powers , even greater than theirs.

She kept walking till she was near the top and she saw a silhouette of a man that also seems to have followed them.

Silently the group formed a circle and a bright light shone from the sky and at the exact same time the silhouette ran to them.

It was exactly what her vision long ago, she couldn't let that happen at all costs and began to run into the light following the silhouette before her.

She looked around with fear in her eyes. She ran blindly across the edge of the mountain and that's where she fell down to her doom.

If you ever find her corpse, you would see her smiling and bleeding, but…..unborn child was not found.

Why was she smiling? Where was the child? Who was the man she cared for?

**?'s POV**

I was born in this world, long ago where everyone was unstable. There was no order, no rules and everyone would always succumb to war.

I was lucky but at that same time I wasn't.

I was a child of a very powerful man who is kind and gentle. But because of his kindness, my identity was hidden.

I was no one. No one to my family, my parents and anyone.

I was simply a child that would be used as a tool. But I was sure my father was still there watching me with worried eyes.

"I'll accept this fate."

And after those words, I was gone.

I was destined to be always in the shadows, watching every generation from afar. Watching them give triumph to the Family that I once knew.

I felt I could never be happy, I would just be a different person every single life.

I would be dead after each generation but a new body would be waiting for my soul.

This time I could not expect what will happen. And for the first time I was lost inside my own consciousness.

I've always wondered how long I would until I can finally go on and meet everyone again.

And now I ask myself a question.

"How far has my soul come through?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Rima-chan: Another revised chapter to re-read! R&R! And get the magical POCKY!~~~**

**Chapter 2 – COMMOTION **

Hirame's point of view 

I was inside and learning in a large and prestigious school, hell it was average for me. My name is Hirame, my last name is classified and I don't want people calling me that.

Here is a bit of my profile: my hair is black and wavy reaching my hips. My eyes are pure white full of innocence (well in my opinion and I don't need yours!). My lips were tender carnation pink. I have a baby face and so that's why I always attract the entire student body.

I don't even care about me being popular and I hate being rich...-well most of the time.

I always have a mask to keep the real me hiding so they think I am all innocent.

Anyway so pretty much I have the routine of going to school like any regular day, but something seems too out of place.

It's too eerie outside the school's golden gates -well anyway it's almost every day but I don't even hear birds chirping in the early morning today.

So yeah, definitely awkward.

Well it's not like I care of anything but seriously, I would just have to do what I usually do best: IGNORE IT!

So I entered the school and saw the principal in his usual penguin outfit. It was all typical for him for all I care. He was a happy go lucky type of person who always smiles.

But hell I didn't see his signature smile, all I see is a weary face with dark lines under the eyes. -wait...exactly why do I care?

Then suddenly an annoying ringing sound filled the entire school. -and oh shit, it was the bell.

Every one of my classmates was eagerly waiting on their random seats for everyone's favourite subject to start.

So were you wondering what our favourite subject was?

MATH

...

...

No hell no!

It was World Languages, so we have to speak every language of the world fluently and so on blah blah blah-

So back to oh so pretty me sitting on the chair next to the large glass windows too distracted to keep track of the lessons.

And the best from it is NO TEACHERS CARE! Isn't it AWESOME?

-ahem- Anyway I was looking down the 2 stories of the building to the large campus grounds. When suddenly a group of psychos with unusual clothing began thrashing mindlessly on the grounds.

The principal was with them not even bothering to stop them from thrashing around beating guards to plants. I think I was seeing Plants VS Psychos Zombies in real life!

Well pretty much the principal looks like he knows them very well. And yes! I am a freakin' stalker!

So as the stalker I am I focused all my attention to them and, hey who doesn't get bored in class? Raise your hands people!

So anyone want a description of the psychos in my point of view?

...

...

You know you want too~

...

...okay creepy.

Man no. 1 was seriously LOUD and obnoxious. He has VERY long silver-gray hair which could rival the world's longest hair candidate! He keeps on threatening random people who would walk by him. And most of all, he has a freaking super awesome sword! SERIOUSLY!

Man no. 2 was a freak who looks like a pedo for all I care and seriously, I think he is related to LUIGI! He has a loooong moustache and he has hair that looked like it got hit by lightning! I don't even know what else to describe him other than pedo so I have no regrets.

Man no.3 wait...was he a man? He has this hair that was green and seems to be used like bangs, the rest of his hair is kinda non-existent. He keeps moving like a fashion designer, and I mean the female type!

He also is wearing a pair of dark sunglasses and today was cloudy -.-". I dub thee a she-male! And the only thing good about him is a nice orange feather boa around his neck, not very fashionable but good.

Man no.4 errrr maybe I should change that to boy no.4. He had seemingly silky blonde hair and he has his bangs covering his eyes, is he shy or something? He has a silver tiara on his head, isn't that only for royal people? And –I got nothing else to describe him. -.-"

Next person isn't a man but a baby like man. So:

Baby(man) no.5 Yes I only see him as a baby with black robes and a frog on his head. Oh! And also he has this markings on his face like fangs, I couldn't see well from a 2 story building people! And wait...was he floating?

Man no.6 The last person that I can see was a very scary looking young man. He has this look in his eyes that seems to scream run-away-while-you-can. I can even see something dark surrounding him, kinda like an aura or whatever you may call it.

He looks like the leader of the group but doesn't care about his subordinates.

Okay the explanation is done!

...

So back to me again, I could hear whispers behind me and so I looked behind me, and do you know who I saw?

CHUCK NORRIS!

...

...

...

Uh no, I don't want Chuck Norris to be in my school.

So I ended up seeing my oh so precious classmates behind me looking through the window. And at their backs were a lot of other teachers from nearby classrooms.

And my mind went 'Hell yeah classes won't start again!'

But apparently the principal just had to burst my bubble by having grabbed a LARGE megaphone from HELL!

Slowly the principal began to position his mouth on the mic thingy and... "YOU LAZY TEACHERS OUT THERE GO BACK TO TEACHING THE STUDENTS AND STOP CHIT-CHATTING WITH OTHER TEACHERS! GO –word of your choice- YOUR STUDENTS...Thank you that will be all." *click*

Okay I tried my best not to laugh so I ended up smile twitching.

I mean who knew the principal is bipolar? Maybe he is...O.o

So while the teachers were pushing students back to their seat through the front door, I sneaked out of the back door.

And it was a success! I could have been an epic ninja in my past life!

And just maybe I wasn't the only ninja in my past life in our school. How disappointing. T.T

Well I saw 4 male students from the upper classes getting away the same way I did from their classrooms. They're freakin copy-cats!

So the Prefect began circulating the hallways and me and the other 4 males hid inside the small janitor's closet.

What? It's the nearest closed and private place we could find without any eyes that could possibly see us.

...

...

You people thought of something perverted didn't you?

So we all agreed and decided that we would watch the psychos and our principal.

We wanted and expected a fight or something bizarre to happen.

For example: FLYING MONKEYS WITH LAZER BANANAS OF DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

...

And so we wait quietly.

Maybe not so quietly because there are weird noises coming from beside me, I couldn't see anything.

So I switched on the lights and OMG!

**Rima-chan: Is that a cliffy I see? Maybe not! Let your mind wander around for what's gonna happen!**


End file.
